With spinal deformities the spacing between adjacent vertebrae of the spine or the shape of a vertebra can be lacking or abnormal due to the condition of the disc space or one or more vertebrae prior to or due to conditions created during surgery. Restoration or repair of the spacing can require insertion of instruments to prepare the space for insertion of implants. The use of such instruments requires time to accommodate such insertion and additional exposure of the operative site to accommodate the instruments.
Implants have been developed that provide the ability to adjust the height or size of the implant after insertion. However, such adjustment can require manipulation of cumbersome and intricate instruments to insert the implant and to adjust the implant height. Such adjustment can also result in a non-uniform distribution of loads on the vertebral endplates or other bony structure at their interface with respective surfaces of the implant. Furthermore, in procedures involving a single implant, positioning of the implant while maintaining a minimally invasive access portal may require imbalanced support of the bony structure or structure by the implant. If multiple implants are provided to create a more balanced supporting condition, then multiple penetrations into the patient's body, or an increase in size of the surgical exposure, may be required to accommodate the multiple implant placement to the surgical site.
There remains a need for spinal stabilization systems and methods that minimize the surgical exposure and number of instruments used during spinal surgery, reduce the time for insertion of stabilization devices, and reduce the potential for loss of spinal stability.